familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
List of United Kingdom censuses
The census in the United Kingdom is decennial, that is, held every ten years, although there is provision in the Census Act 1920 for a census to take place at intervals of five years or more. There have only been two occasions where the census has not been decennial: There was no census in 1941 due to the war; and a mini-census using a ten percent sample of the population was conducted on 24 April 1966. There are actually three separate censuses in the United Kingdom - in England and Wales, Scotland, and Northern Ireland, although they are often coordinated. From 1821 until 1911, the census included the whole of Ireland. Previous Censuses Published Censuses The census records which have been published relate to the occupants of each household on the date given below: *United Kingdom Census 1801 - Tuesday, 10 March *United Kingdom Census 1811 - Monday, 27 May *United Kingdom Census 1821 - Monday, 28 May *United Kingdom Census 1831 - Monday, 30 May *United Kingdom Census 1841 - Sunday, 6 June *United Kingdom Census 1851 - Sunday, 30 March *United Kingdom Census 1861 - Sunday, 7 April *United Kingdom Census 1871 - Sunday, 2 April *United Kingdom Census 1881 - Sunday, 3 April *United Kingdom Census 1891 - Sunday, 5 April *United Kingdom Census 1901 - Sunday, 31 March Unpublished Censuses Because the 100-year closure rule was established after the 1911 census, some information in that census is now available from The National Archives using the Freedom of Information Act 2000. The 1911 census will become more and more accessible until January 2012 when the entire census is due to be officially released into the public domain. Other censuses after 1911 will not be affected by the Freedom of Information Act, as when these censuses were taken, the 100-year closure rule was already in place. *United Kingdom Census 1911 - Sunday, 2 April (Available to the public,http://1911census.co.uk Spring 2011 in Scotland) *United Kingdom Census 1921 - Sunday, 19 June (publication date 1 January 2022) *United Kingdom Census 1931 - Sunday, 26 April (destroyed during World War II)1931 Census *United Kingdom Census 1939 - 29 September World War II National Registration (publication date 1 January 2040) * United Kingdom Census 1941 - no census taken due to World War II. *United Kingdom Census 1951 - 8 April (publication date 1 January 2052) *United Kingdom Census 1961 - 23 April (publication date 1 January 2062) *United Kingdom Census 1966 - 24 April mini-census using a ten percent sample (publication date 1 January 2067) *United Kingdom Census 1971 - 25 April (publication date 1 January 2072) *United Kingdom Census 1981 - 5 April (publication date 1 January 2082) *United Kingdom Census 1991 - 21 April (publication date 1 January 2092) *United Kingdom Census 2001 - 29 April (publication date 1 January 2102) *United Kingdom Census 2011 - 27 March 2011 (publication date 1 January 2112) References See also *Census of Ireland, 1911 External links * News on the progress of digitising the 1911 census Category:Demographics of the United Kingdom Category:Censuses in the United Kingdom Censuses Category:Genealogy Category:Irish genealogy